Amar Y Sobrevivir
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Neeray fic... un final poco convencional, sorry 9 cap. up!
1. Prólogo

**N/A: pronto nuevo mes y claro nueva historia a ver que tal me va... tengo mil cosas en mente... este prologo es corto pero veremos que hacer en los otros caps...**

**Amar Y Sobrevivir**

**Cap. 1- Prologo**

Neela Rasgotra se encontraba tumbada en la cama observando al techo... suspiró ahogadamente... se sentía aburrida y poco interesada en admirar el amanecer que tímidamente iluminaba el cielo... tomó el reloj de la mesilla y volvió a suspirar al mirar la hora: 7 a.m., como ese día no tenía turno era un día muy aburrido... acomodó el reloj y trató de dormir un par de horas más...

Sin embargo resultó inútil así que decidida a que ya no podía dormir más apartó las sábanas y decidió ir a la regadera, mientras el agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo dejo que sus pensamientos la llenaran de confusión

_- _me siento peor que el perro de la fábula-se dijo con frustración

En verdad estaba peor que aquel perro que había intentado arrebatar algo a su reflejo sólo para darse cuenta de que se quedó sin nada... ella no había peleado con su reflejo para saber si le convenía estar con Ray o con Tony pero sabía bien que había cometido un error con ambos, con Ray por ignorarlo y con Gates por darle alas... tantas alas como para que se fuera a Wisconsin persiguiendo sus sentimientos, o más bien a la que toda su vida había visto como hija y a quien no se resignaba a perder: Sarah

_- _nunca le caí bien a esa niña_- _siguió pensando mientras veía como la numerosa espuma se formaba en la esponja _- _no la puedo culpar-

Sin embargo la lejanía de Tony no le afectaba, al contrario le daba casi lo mismo, más bien se alegraba, a veces el ex paramédico había sido tan asfixiante... luego de vestirse caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro, su mirada se posó en el ventanal y se perdió en las esponjosas formas de las nubes... sólo apartó la mirada cuando comenzó a ver en cada nube a Ray...

Ray... ese nombre le había entrado en lo más hondo del alma, jamás pensó que pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien... pero no había remedio, su amor por Ray era más fuerte de lo que había supuesto... sin embargo a él lo tenía más lejos todavía, a pesar de que en realidad estaban cerca, se veían en el hospital, tenían trato diario y parecía como si un mar los separara... Ray sólo le hablaba para lo más básico y si no había tal simplemente no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera la miraba y eso realmente le dolía... lo peor era que tal vez hubiera alguien más

_FLASHBACK  
Ese día había estado en Cirugía y no había podido bajar a ER, eso cambió cuando recibió el llamado por un trauma, bajó por el elevador y caminó hacia el cuarto de Trauma, donde Ray y Morris atendían a un hombre empalado, el cuadro era grotesco sobremanera pero Neela trató de mantener el aplomo_

_- ¿diagnóstico?- preguntó tratando de atrapar la mirada de Ray sobre ella como antaño  
- ¿doctor Barnett?- dijo Morris viendo que Ray parecía reacio a hablar- esta bien, hombre de 25 años atravesado por un objeto metálico y que recibió un daño fuerte en la columna vertebral, hemos tenido que drenar líquido encefaloraquídeo  
- vamos a subirlo_

_El caso era tan difícil que como era de esperarse y pese a todos los esfuerzos el paciente no había sobrevivido... eso los tenía molestos, así que cuando acabó el día Neela creyó que Ray querría hablar con ella... eso no paso, más bien la evitó_

_- ¿dónde esta Ray? - le preguntó a Frank_

_El viejo la observó con cierta sorpresa_

_- él se fue hace 5 minutos- repusó_

_Neela lo observó y luego caminó hacia la puerta, Ray se había detenido pero ahora rehacía su camino... hablando animadamente con otra mujer... cuando los vio la mujer morena sintió que su corazón se hundía hasta el piso... y sintió ganas de llorar... estaba viendo como perdía a su mejor amigo lenta y dolorosamente  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Así parecía ser en efecto...

**Continuará (si uds. quieren)  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	2. Celos Y Confesiones

**N/A: soy rebitch para hacer esta clase de capitulos yo lo sé... lo más extraño fue que cuando lo escribí, sentí mi espina dorsal temblando y quería echarme a llorar... re sugestiva yo... bueno ya saben dejen reviews... jejejeje**

**Cap. 2: Celos Y Confesiones**

El día se iba con una rápidez alarmante... Neela no sabía donde se habían ido las pasadas 12 horas desde que había llegado a su casa, vagamente recordaba como había ido a dar a su lugar de trabajo... sólo sabía que el día había sido muy pesado, asi que agradecía que finalmente hubiera llegado a su final... abrió su locker y se puso la bufanda encima... luego el abrigo y salió hacia Recepción, sólo para firmar la última historia de su turno

- ¿ya te vas?- preguntó Abby  
- afortunadamente- rió Neela  
- dichosa tú, a mí me quedan varias horas por delante- suspiró la castaña y se fue puesto que llegaba un Trauma

Neela se había quedado leyendo que todo estuviera en su perfecto orden cuando un carraspeo atrajó su atención, alzó la mirada y observó a una muchacha latina que no parecía pasar de los 19 o 20 años, el cabello medio quebrado recogido en una coleta, la piel morena y una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios

- buenas noches- dijo en un susurro pero luego alzó la voz- buscó a Ray  
- ¿a Ray?- preguntó Neela alzando una ceja  
- lo siento, al doctor Ray Barnett

Neela sintió una sensación fuerte dentro de ella¿quién se creía que era esa niña para buscar a Ray?... sin embargo no le pudo contestar

- Tanya- llamó Ray y la muchacha le sonrió- ¿qué haces acá?  
- quería conocer tu lugar de trabajo- repuso la aludida

Luego hicieron algo que hizo el corazón de Neela temblar: se dieron un beso corto en los labios, luego Ray susurró algo en el oído de la muchacha haciéndola reír y se fue, la joven lo miró irse y volver listo para salir del hospital... Neela se quedó pegada al piso mirando como ambos se iban abrazados, Ray nisiquiera le dirigió una mirada antes de cruzar las puertas de cristal... bajó la mirada para no llorar y se fijo en los mosaicos del piso

- ¿ya se fue Ray?- preguntó Sam  
- si, acaba de irse- repuso Neela tratando de no llorar  
- es que olvidó esto- dijo sacando un sobre que parecía oficial- explicó la rubia- ¿se lo podrías dar tú?  
- claro- masculló Neela

Luego se marchó... no quiso ir a buscar a Ray... ya lo haría a la mañana siguiente, tenían tanto de que hablar... se quedó sentada en el sillón oyendo el radio y casi rió cuando escuchó el tema que estaban poniendo

- esto fue _Oh la la _de _Goldfrapp _y a continuación...

Neela cortó la voz del locutor apagando el radio y se fue a dormir, sólo para soñar con Ray... fue un sueño bello y romántico de los dos encontrándose

- te quiero Ray- decía Neela en su sueño- no quiero que...

Soñó que Ray ponía su dedo sobre su boca y luego la besaba tiernamente... cuando su despertador sonó se alistó para ir a buscarlo... tomó su bolsa, el sobre y caminó hacia la puerta, tomó sus llaves y se encaminó al metro... cuando llegó al edificio lo observó... iba a caminar hacia el departamento cuando vio algo que hizo su respiración pararse súbitamente...

Ray y su amiga latina iban bajando, ella llevaba la misma ropa que en la noche y estaba muy entretenida besando los labios del doctor quien no parecía poner ninguna resistencia... Neela creyó que iba a morir como siguiera mirando aquel cuadro... rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se regresó por donde había llegado enjugando desesperadamente su llanto... se detuvo en el parque donde rompió a llorar más abiertamente

- lo he perdido- se repitió con febrilidad- lo he perdido para siempre

Regresó a su departamento derrotada y se arrojó a la cama llorando como una niña desconsolada... no sabía que verlo con otra le pudiera afectar tanto... trató de controlarse y sólo consiguió seguir llorando... no podía soportar saber que se había acostado con una chiquilla, aunque no era exactamente la edad de su rival lo que la molestaba, sólo el hecho de que Ray hubiera buscado otra compañía... otras caricias y otros besos...

Se quedó en su depto. varias horas, cuando dieron alrededor de las seis recordó el sobre para Ray, suspirando tomó su bolsa para llevárselo... dejó el abrigo... no sentía tanto frío... primero paso a recoger su coche del lugar donde lo habían arreglado y luego fue hacia casa de Ray... el tráfico le dio tiempo para pensar lo que le convenía decir, porque sin duda Ray querría saber que la llevaba ahí y si sólo le mencionaba el sobre lo más probable fuera que le cerrara la puerta en las narices... cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dudó

- ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

Se volvío: era Ray quien acababa de llegar de no sabía donde y prefería no imaginarse con quien había estado

- ayer dejaste esto- masculló mostrándole el sobre, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en algo más  
- uhm, gracias por traerlo- abrió la puerta pero sin quitarle el sobre, la observó- ¿quieres pasar?

La hindú entró y se quedó parada mientras Ray se despojaba del abrigo y de la bufanda, había un desorden general en la sala y Neela pensó que tal vez todo, incluyendo el cuarto donde ella solía dormir, estuviera patas arriba

- disculpa el desorden- dijo la voz de Ray desde la cocina- ¿quieres tomar algo?- preguntó luego de algunos segundos  
- no gracias... yo... - su voz se perdió cuando descubrió en el piso una caja de preservativos vacía

Ray se sonrojó cuando con la mirada siguió el punto que Neela estaba mirando y tiró la caja al cubo de basura, aún así para la mujer morena era claro cual había sido el uso que había tenido el contenido de la caja y sintió que su corazón se desgarraba por dentro

- ¿a ella si le pediste la cédula?- preguntó Neela en voz baja- ¿o solamente te la llevaste a la cama como a Zoe o como a Katey?  
- ese no es asunto tuyo- dijo Ray secamente  
- ¿por lo menos es mayor de edad?- alzó la mirada y se sintió triste porque Ray no la miró  
- tiene 18 cumplidos, los cumplió hace varios días  
- de todos modos me preocupa... somos amigos- apuntó débilmente desilusionada de que una adolescente le estuviera quitando oportunidades con Ray- te quiero ayudar

Ray dibujó una mueca en el rostro

- ¿amigos?... difícilmente... dudo que quedé algo de lo que alguna vez hubo- determinó con cierta crueldad

Neela sintió sus ojos humedecerse y una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla... sin tratar de acallarla fijo su mirada en Ray quien le dio la espalda paseando por la sala

- sería mejor que te fueras- dijo visiblemente incómodo  
- ¿en verdad lo quieres?... ¿en verdad quieres que me vaya para siempre de tu lado?- preguntó Neela consciente de no querer escuchar la respuesta  
- ya lo hiciste una vez- comentó Ray en un tono cruel- no me extrañaría que volvieras a hacerlo

Esas palabras la hirieron en lo más hondo y la hicieron llorar, era la primera vez que Ray la hacía llorar... supo que todo lo que había hecho por alejarlo luego de la muerte de Michael lo habían hecho odiarla profundamente... su cercanía con Gates había empeorado todo... ahora se había quedado sin él... él ya no la podría querer jamás... pero igual sentía que tenía que confesarse con él, por lo menos para conocer su reacción aunque también le daba miedo que no fuera lo que ella deseaba

- yo te amo Ray- dijo controlando su llanto

Ray la observó fijamente por un par de segundos, su rostro se quedó inexpresivo y luego pareció reflexionar en esas palabras

- me amas- repitió como si le costara entender- y tenías que decirlo justo ahora  
- yo sé...  
- yo habría dado cualquier cosa porque me dijeras eso hace meses, ahora no puedo decir que siento lo mismo- mintió haciendo a Neela bajar la mirada avergonzada con su confesión  
- estás siendo muy cruel... conmigo y con mis sentimientos- dijo Neela llorando de nuevo

Eso hizo que Ray explotara

- ¿cruel?... ¿cuando desde hace meses no he deseado nada más que estar contigo y apoyarte?... no lo creo  
- pero...  
- no, ahora tú me escuchas a mí, ya me cansé de esto, tú te fuiste de aquí y lo único que pudiste decirme fue: "los dos sabemos porque" pues yo nunca lo supe Neela... te fuiste y no te importó dejarme solo, yo pensé que era por Michael y supe respetar... no dije nada, sin embargo cuando él murió yo quise apoyarte, que supieras que estaba contigo y que hiciste, me dijiste que te dejara sola y caminaste lejos de mí... también respeté tu luto, te di espacio y te di tiempo sólo para ver como te ibas tras un idiota que tenía compromisos...  
- nunca me dijiste  
- yo quise hacerlo- explotó Ray - ¿recuerdas?... cuando atendimos a Dennis, el de la motonieve... pero tú no me escuchaste por irte con Gates... porque cuando estaba él no me hacías caso a mí... y ya me cansé Neela... no me parece justo que 'descubras' tus sentimientos justo cuando él se largó y yo estoy tratando de vivir una vida con alguien más... ¿acaso si vuelve vas a decidir que lo quieres a él y te volverás a ir?...

Lágrimas amargas resbalaron por el rostro de Neela... lágrimas que no supo detener... Ray tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho... Ray tenía derecho a observarla con odio o con desprecio... ella se había equivocado, había tomado el camino más sencillo y había salido gravemente herida... sabía que no tenía motivos para llorar pero no podía parar, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y lloro como si luchara por sacar un fuerte dolor de su cuerpo... Ray sintió su corazón romperse al verla llorar y peor se sintió al verla en el piso de rodillas frente a él... se hincó a su lado e incapaz de hacer nada más la abrazó contra su cuerpo... no deseaba ser débil pero tampoco podía ser tan inhumano. Neela se acurrucó en sus brazos consciente de que jamás podría volver a estar más cerca de él de lo que estaba en ese momento

- Ray te quiero

Ray no dijo nada, en parte porque de algún modo sus miradas se habían encontrado... los ojos de Neela estaban enrojecidos y sus labios tentadoramente entreabiertos... él pensó que se perdería en esa mirada tan profunda y que él había puesto tan triste... Neela debió pensar algo similar ya que casi sin pensarlo acercó sus labios a los de él y los unió desesperadamente, Ray se quedó frío pero pudo reaccionar al beso... seguía siendo hombre y seguía teniendo la sangre caliente, además estaba enamorado de esa mujer que ahora recorría su espalda con sus pequeñas manos, algo que lo enloquecía sobremanera... la piel de ambos comenzaba a arder con el contacto y fue peor cuando de algún modo cayeron sobre el otro... fue entonces cuando ambos recuperaron el sentido común... Neela se levantó claramente sonrojada, Ray se levantó recuperando el aplomo

- ahora si debes irte- dijo seriamente- siento mucho todo esto

Neela se mordió el labio y tomó su bolsa... ese beso parecía ser el preludio del fin... su principio y su final... parecía ser que sólo habían llegado a ese punto para decirse adiós...

- gracias por todo Ray- dijo Neela con la vaga sensación de que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver- a pesar de todo... quiero que seas feliz

Ya no se había atrevido a decir "te amo" de nuevo... no supo porque

- te deseo lo mismo... - ella abrió la puerta- Neela

La aludida lo observó con cierta esperanza iluminando sus ojos, esperanza que mortificó más a Ray

- nada, nada  
- buenas noches- repuso ella tristemente y salió del departamento  
- te amo- susurró al aire de su departamento- yo también te amo Neela

Neela subió a su coche... sus ojos de nuevo se habían llenado de lágrimas tal vez porque ya su amistad estaba muriendo si es que no estaba enterrada... encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador...

_Porque una vida entera a mi no me vale,  
Porque no se viven dos amores iguales,  
Recordar tu voz, pensar en tu nombre,  
Sin desmoronarme.  
Y una vida entera a mi no me vale,  
Porque no se viven dos historias iguales,  
Cada dia, cada vez, cada instante,  
No vas a olvidarme, no voy a olvidarte._

_Dos Historias Iguales - Laura Pausini_

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	3. Accidente

**N/A: bueno el título lo explica todo... de aquí pa'l real se viene toodo el drama que espero no sea tan aburrido... otra cosa, me tienen que disculpar pero mis conocimientos de medicina se limitan a mis 17 años de edad... así que sorry... besinhos...**

**Cap. 3: Accidente**

Neela apretó el acelerador y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran mientras sus dedos manejaban el volante... las lágrimas nublando peligrosamente su visión... en un momento se detuvo, sólo para llorar amargamente y repaso en sus labios el sabor de los labios de Ray... había disfrutado ese contacto por primera y única vez, estaba segura... movió la cabeza como convenciéndose de algo... y siguió manejando mientras las nubes se liberaban de su pesada carga... llovía... el agua caía copiosamente... Ray también miraba la lluvia y pensaba en la mujer que acaba de marcharse del departamento... apretó entre sus dedos una lata de refresco y la arrojó al suelo con gran frustración... deseaba que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles...

El limpiaparabrisas no fue usado, Neela se dedicó a observar las gotas de lluvia cayendo y resbalando por los cristales, como análogas de las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara... se secó el rostro y continúo su camino... siguio avanzando mientras ignoraba el ruido alrededor suyo... como si estuviera ausente... se metió por una calle para evitar el tráfico y apenas pudo ver a una niña pequeña cruzando irresponsablemente para horror de su progenitora quien rompió a gritar escandalosamente, tuvo el tiempo justo para girar el volante bruscamente pero aunque evitó golpear a la niña, no pudo evitar los giros que dio el auto antes de volcar estripitosamente cayendo un metro de la calle a un lugar en construcción...

El automóvil quedo hacia arriba y Neela atrapada en él puesto que el cinturón impedía su salida, además se había dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza... golpe que la mantenía inconsciente... había cristales y sangre por todos lados... de inmediato los de la construcción llamaron a una ambulancia mientras trataban de sacar a Neela, la lluvia enjugaba la sangre y la diluía lentamente... el llamado hizó que la ambulancia apareciera minutos después... eran del County... el paramédico llamado Zadro se heló al reconocer como víctima a Neela... luego:

- ¿County General?- dijo Frank mientras los relámpagos retumbaban en el lugar  
- tenemos una víctima de accidente automovílistico ¿pueden recibirla?  
- si- dijo Luka tomando la llamada- ¿que ocurrió?  
- mujer de 30 a 35 años, aparente traumatismo cráneo-encefálico  
- bien¿tiempo de llegada?  
- 5 minutos, espero

Colgó y subieron a Neela a la ambulancia, revisaron sus signos vitales pero les preocupó que no hubiera reacción a nada... llegaron al County y fueron recibidos por Abby y Luka quienes parecían haber salido de la ducha por lo empapados que estaban... los labios de Abby temblaron cuando vió quien era la víctima

- Dios mío- exclamó totalmente angustiada- Neela  
- Abby- ordenó Luka llevandola al interior- llama a la familia de Neela y bueno... Pratt ayúdame por favor

Era obvio que Abby no era la persona más apropiada para atender a Neela ya que eran demasiado amigas... ninguno podía creer que Neela fuera la víctima... Abby miró los historiales de todos los doctores, donde venía desde fecha de nacimiento y tipo sanguíneo hasta a que familiares localizar en caso de emergencia... el de su amiga no apareció... supuso que estaría en Cirugía... para ahorrarse el trabajo de llamar y maldecir subió las escaleras apenas consciente de lo que hacía... una enfermera le dio el archivo que buscaba luego de que le explicara brevemente lo que había ocurrido... bajó a la sala de médicos y miró el archivo... encontró algo que decididamente no esperaba...

Ya pasaba la medianoche cuando Ray se cansó de mirar la lluvia y decidió irse a dormir... antes de que pudiera siquiera meterse a la cama el teléfono sonó... resignado lo contestó con cierto tono de aburrimiento mortal

- ¿diga?- su voz era apática  
- ¿Ray?... soy yo Abby... necesito que vengas al hospital... es urgente  
- ¿a esta hora?... ¿que ha ocurrido?  
- es algo difícil de decir por teléfono, sólo te puedo decir que es realmente urgente tu prescencia

Suspirando Ray abandonó sus planes de dormir y salió de su departamento en dirección al hospital... cuando llegó sintió que todo mundo lo miraba como si se hubiera muerto alguien... eso le dio una muy mala sensación, que provocó un estremecimiento en su espina dorsal... Abby lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el salón de médicos, tenía una expresión realmente fatalista en el rostro que no hizo más que asustar más a Ray, o al menos sugestionarlo

- ¿qué diablos ocurre?- preguntó con aprensión  
- siéntate, será mejor  
- no, dime lo que me tengas que decir- se fijó en los ojos enrojecidos de Abby  
- Neela... - empezó la ex enfermera estudiando sus palabras  
- ¿qué pasa con ella?  
- ella... tuvo... ella tuvo un accidente automovilístico- repuso Abby con voz baja

Esas palabras tardaron un buen rato en ser asimiladas por Ray quien miró a la castaña como si estuviera loca

- no, eso no puede ser  
- el coche que manejaba volcó... Luka y Pratt la están atendiendo  
- quiero verla... necesito verla- dijo alzando su voz en un grito

Antes de que Abby pudiera decir algo más Ray ya había salido del salón y caminó hacia Trauma 1, que era donde estaban Luka y Pratt... debajo del brazo del croata pudo ver el rostro de la mujer que amaba... su corazón se hundió al piso, Abby lo alcanzó y lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo para que no entrara, Ray la observó con dureza pero no le importó, trató de safarse para entrar pero ella lo sujetó más fuerte y movió negativamente la cabeza

- complicarás menos las cosas si no entras  
- tengo que estar ahí... ella tiene que saber que no esta sola  
- ya habrá tiempo para que lo sepa... ahora no nos conviene entrar o sólo pondremos a Pratt y a Luka más nerviosos  
- ¿le has avisado de esto a las personas que deben saberlo en caso de urgencia?- preguntó triste  
- ¿por qué supones que te hablé por teléfono?- inquirió Abby sorprendida

Ray la observó como si no entendiera

- tú eres la persona que figura como familiar de contacto en caso de emergencia- explicó ella - ¿no lo sabías?  
- n... no, ella nunca me lo dijo  
- bueno, ahora lo sabes... si las cosas se pusieran mal tú podrías tomar las decisiones pertinentes

En lugar de responder, Ray se limitó a observar como atendían a Neela, al poco rato bajó un neurólogo, Luka y él salieron para hablar con Ray y explicarle algunas cosas

- Ray- dijo Luka midiendo sus palabras- hemos hecho una tomografía y una resonancia magnética  
- ¿y?  
- hay una lesión en el bulbo raquídeo, ella no despierta... su función cerebral sigue pero es débil... bastante débil

El neurólogo había explicado eso último... los ojos de Ray se enrojecieron por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de su rostro... el silencio se vio interrumpido por el ruido de una alarma, Luka entró de golpe sólo para ver como los signos vitales de Neela bajaban drásticamente

- 1 mg de epinefrina- le ordenó a Sam- inicien compresiones

Pratt comenzó a hacer compresiones sobre el pecho de la mujer y mientras miraban como iba la presión

- carguen paletas

Ray estaba más pálido que la nieve... había entrado en el cuarto y miraba a Neela quien no parecía dispuesta a seguir cooperando por seguir en el mundo... de golpe le vino la posibilidad de un mundo vacío, sin ella y supo que no sería capaz de sobrevivir si ella le faltaba... no, no lo podría lograr sin ella

- por favor Neela- dijo en voz baja cerca de ella- por favor no me dejes, no quiero estar solo... no quiero perderte  
- carguen a 50- oyó decir a Luka- despejen

Nada cambiaba, Ray cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar, rezó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, sintiendo el amargo sabor de sus lágrimas en sus labios pero consciente de que Neela valía esos rezos

- carguen de nuevo a 50... despejen  
- los signos vitales se estabilizaron- sonrió Sam débilmente

Ray abrió los ojos y miró a Neela, tomó esa mano pequeña entre las suyas y la besó, como desearía besarla a ella... pero Neela no recobraba la conciencia lo cual ciertamente no era normal

- ya debería mostrar algo... ya debería abrir los ojos  
- es lo que traté de decirle jovencito- dijo el neurólogo algo enfadado  
- ¿qué cosa?  
- la paciente sufrió un daño parcial en el bulbo raquídeo, nada que comprometa las funciones vitales- añadió al ver como Ray abría la boca para decir algo- pero si alteró las funciones de regulación sueño-vigilia

Ray observó a Luka como pidiendo que lo que estaba escuchando no fuera verdad... el croata lo observó y bajó la mirada

- Neela esta en coma Ray

Esa fue la peor noticia que había recibido esa noche...

_I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
Got lost in the fire...  
I died in my dreams  
Reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire..._

_Funeral Song - The Rasmus_

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	4. Realidad

**N/A: no puedo decir mucho sólo que estoy sumamente agotada... ciao... **

**Cap. 4: Realidad**

Ray se quedó como atado al piso luego de oír esa noticia

- ¿coma?... ¿estado de coma?- preguntó como si fuera posible cambiar el diagnóstico

Luka movió la cabeza lentamente, era evidente que también daría cualquier cosa porque esa noticia no fuese cierta

- ¿cuánto tiempo?- se limitó a inquirir deseoso de no escuchar lo que más temía  
- no lo sabemos- reconoció Luka  
- podrían ser días incluso años- apuntó el neurólogo sintiendo pena por Ray  
- ¿hay algún cuarto disponible?- preguntó Ray totalmente dolido  
- si, la trasladaremos a un cuarto para que...- el croata dejó inconclusa la frase- puedes quedarte con ella en lo que la subimos

Nada más dijo eso, Ray volvió a entrar a Trauma para mirar a su amada dormir un sueño realmente profundo... se fijó en los golpes en su cara y brazos... sus labios temblaron y no pudo evitar romper a llorar, lloró como un niño... lloró como jamás pensó que podría llorar por nadie, clavó sus ojos en los párpados cerrados de Neela y deseó que se volvieran a abrir... sólo para él...

- tienes que despertar- le dijo conciente de que tal vez no lo oiría- tienes que hacerlo porque tenemos mucho de que hablar... tienes que saber lo mucho que te amo...

Dicho eso besó la mano de Neela que no había querido soltar... como si temiera que si la soltaba ella moriría sin remedio... suficiente era verla dormir un sueño tan largo... no quería imaginar nada más que el glorioso momento de su despertar... luego de un rato llegaron para llevársela a un cuarto más privado

- vamos a moverla de lugar- informó un hombre robusto  
- iré con ustedes  
- Ray tienes que llenar unos formularios- dijo Abby desde la puerta

Suspirando Ray la alcanzó y tomó el formulario, lo llenó pero se detuvo, siguió llenando alveolitos pero se quedó pensativo... la mujer castaña lo observó y poniéndose en puntillas miró el motivo de la incertidumbre de Ray

- ¿relación con el paciente?- leyó y observó a Ray

Era una cuestión interesante porque no sabía decidirse sobre que llenar, sólo había como opciones: progenitor, hijo, cónyuge o familiar... ambos se miraron, luego Ray pareció sopesar todas las opciones una y otra vez... un nuevo paciente hizo que Abby se alejara y Ray sólo llenó una casillita, luego le pasó el formulario a una enfermera

- ¿relación conyugal?- preguntó esta y tanto Abby como Morris que habían entrado con el paciente lo miraron  
- si, relación conyugal- expresó Ray mirando a ambos fieramente como retándolos a que lo desmintieran

Ninguno dijo nada y Ray pudo alcanzar a los que se habían llenado a Neela en los ascensores donde volvió a su puesto tomando su mano, el cuarto era bastante privado pero muy triste, a Ray se le erizo la piel al ver tanta solemnidad y pensó que en la primera oportunidad pondría unas flores cerca de Neela para que iluminaran la pieza y para que ella no estuviera tan sola.. la depositaron suavemente en la cama y salieron, Ray se encargo de mullir las almohadas sólo para ella, para tratar de tenerla lo más cómoda posible... sonrió con tristeza al verla respirando forzadamente, con un movimiento automático... pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Neela acariciando su mejilla...

- vas a estar cómoda amor, te lo prometo- le susurró tiernamente en el oído- no voy a dejarte sola... no te voy a perder

Cinco días transcurrieron... cinco largos y tortuosos días donde no había cambio alguno: Neela seguía en coma y no parecía tener intenciones de dejar ese estado... a pesar de todo... Ray dividía su tiempo entre Neela y el trabajo pese a las protestas de Luka quien no creía conveniente que Ray descansara tan poco tiempo... cuando estaba con ella se la pasaba despierto y le solía cantar pedazos de canciones, recitar algún poema o leer algún artículo que él sabía a ella le gustaría leer... también él se estaba poniendo muy pálido y ojeroso, pero seguía a su lado constantemente, nada lo molestaba más como tener que dejarla sola aunque fuese sólo por cinco minutos

- tienes que descansar Ray- dijo Abby luego del sexto día- no has dormido casi nada  
- no tengo sueño- replicó él lo cual era una mentira manifiesta- no necesito dormir  
- hoy es mi turno de cuidar a Neela- decidió Abby con rotundidad  
- pero  
- pero nada, vamos ve a descansar, o de lo contrario no podrás cuidarla bien, vamos, le diré a Luka que te lleve  
- no es necesario

Resignado a las palabras de Abby, fue a su departamento y a pesar de su renuente intención no pudo evitar quedarse dormido en el sofá... en verdad su cuerpo ya le reclamaba ese tiempo de sueño... fue un sueño profundo y pacífico, nada parecía molestarlo... despertó 12 horas después con un leve sentimiento de culpa por haberse dormido tanto tiempo, seguramente Joe lo odiaría por haber alejado a Abby de él quedándose profundamente dormido... luego de bañarse, echó un vistazo a la habitación cerrada de la casa: el cuarto que había pertenecido a Neela... no pudo evitar entrar... sonrió al comprobar que todo seguía en el orden que ella lo había dejado... volvió a cerrar la puerta

- cuando despiertes- pensó con cierta febrilidad- tu habitación te estara esperando

Llegó al County con ciertamente mejor aspecto e incluso aceptó uno de los panecillos que habían comprado para el desayuno, Luka le dijo que ellos le llamarían si lo necesitaban, cosa que Ray agradeció puesto que deseaba quedarse un largo rato con Neela... cuando subió al cuarto vio a Abby leyendo una revista de moda en voz alta mirando de cuando en cuando a la dormida

- Paris Hilton con sus amigos, que novedad- leía Abby- Ashlee Simpson y su 'pequeño accidente', pobre mujer... Anna Kournikova y Enrique Iglesias, los han casado, divorciado y vuelto padres tantas veces que ya nada me extrañaría

El carraspeó de Ray la hizo voltear

- te ves mejor que nunca Ray- dijo honestamente  
- gracias ¿qué lees?- preguntó al ver la revista  
- pura basura- sonrió ella

Luego se fue, seguramente se moría de ganas por ver a su hijo, quien aparentemente estaba siendo cuidado por Jerry en la sala de médicos Ray tomó la revista y le dio una ojeada: era de esas típicas revistas del corazón que sólo hablaban de los chismes de famosos... leyó los encabezados y pensó que Abby había tenido razón: era pura basura

- tal vez Abby te podría arrancar una sonrisa con esto- le dijo a Neela quien lucía impasible- te ves muy linda hoy- suspiró Ray con pesar al verla dormir

Luego regresó a su posición de sentarse en la cama y tomar sus manos entre las suyas, las besó suavemente y se dedicó a la contemplación de su tesoro... por un largo rato... Neela respiraba pacíficamente y de no ser por los golpes en su cara daría la impresión de estar plenamente dormida... dubitativo Ray se acercó a ella y casi sin proponérselo acarició los labios de ella con los suyos... sonrió débilmente y comenzó a hablar sobre varias cosas mientras la observaba dormir... un mar de dudas llenaban la mente de Ray... entre ellas ¿podría Neela perdonarle las cosas horribles que había dicho?... honestamente esperaba que sí... alguien tocó a la puerta y Ray se sorprendió al ver a su amiga latina acompañada por Hope quien murmuró una brevísima oración para extrañeza de la adolescente y del propio Ray

- ¿qué haces aquí Tanya?- preguntó Ray curioso- pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver  
- esa era la idea, cariño- musitó la joven poniendo un suave énfasis en la última palabra  
- ¿y entonces?- preguntó Ray ignorando esa palabrita  
- bueno, quería despedirme y al llegar me enteré de su accidente... pensé que tenían que ser muy amigos para que tú estuvieras acá con ella  
- mucho más que amigos

Ambos guardaron silencio... luego la adolescente extrajó algo de su bolsa de mano

- toma  
- ¿y esto?  
- son poemas... debe ser un poco aburrido no tener nada mejor que hacer- dijo la chica con actitud de elocuencia- deberías leerle un poco para que se sienta más como en casa  
- eso hago  
- me alegro, bueno nos vemos Ray- dijo e hizo ademán de irse- por cierto, tu movimiento de cadera es inmejorable- añadió con una pícara sonrisa

Ese comentario sólo hizo sonrojar a Ray quien regresó al borde de la cama para mirar a Neela... ella parecía seguir sumida en su sueño profundo

_Aqui estoy entre el amor y el olvido  
entre recuerdos y el frio, entre el silencio y tu voz  
aqui estoy viendo pasar los segundos,  
viendo pasar los minutos, viendo pasar el amor  
aqui estoy con la sonrisa fingida que me dejo tu partida  
como un verano sin sol _

Durmiendo Con La Luna - Elefante

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	5. Pesadilla Y Desesperanza

**N/A: es corto yo sé pero ando poco inspirada... a ver que tal**

**Cap. 5: Pesadilla Y Desesperanza**

Dos meses pasaron y Neela seguía sumida en el coma... Ray estaba cada día más y más desesperado y no era para menos... sentía que Neela debía de haberse despertado desde hacía mucho y eso no ocurría... él estaba cada día más pálido, más ojeroso inclusive más delgado pero nada de eso parecía importarle gran cosa... sólo vivía para ver el sueño de su amada... la frustrante sensación de vacío que se apoderaba de él al saber que tal vez ella no recobraria el sentido hasta mucho tiempo más...

Levantó la mirada y la fijó en la habitación, ya no era sólo un cuarto vacío, era ahora el cuarto donde Neela 'vivía', Abby y las demás chicas habían puesto varias flores para iluminar la pieza, flores alegres: girasoles, rosas, tulipanes, violetas... había un ramo hermoso pero que era ignorado por la durmiente... todos los doctores procuraban pasar un rato en el cuarto para hablar con ella... para expresarle como la extrañaban pero nada de eso parecía servir de mucho, Neela no parecía dispuesta a recobrarse...

Ese día en particular Luka estaba parado junto a Ray ambos con la mirada fija en ella... una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro del croata mientras Sam entraba en la habitación

- llegaron los resultados que pediste- dijo mostrando una hoja a Ray  
- gracias- miró elocuente a Luka- ¿puedes?  
- descuida, esperaré a que vuelvas

Ray salió acompañado con la rubia enfermera a pasos acelerados... Luka siguió mirando a Neela y suspiró

- vas a matar a tu mejor amigo como no despiertes pronto- comentó con vaguedad- de todos nosotros es el que más fervientemente anhela tu regreso, tienes que volver...

Se quedó callado y luego rezó una oración en croata... al poco rato llegó Ray y se sentó en la silla al lado de Neela, Luka concluyó su oración y miró al recién llegado

- Neela se llegó a interesar en ti ¿verdad?- preguntó Ray con cierto temor  
- alguna vez, supongo que equivocó los signos, pensó que tal vez yo era amable con ella porque me interesaba como mujer- replicó el aludido pensativo  
- ¿te hubieras llegado a enamorar de ella?- volvió a preguntar Ray  
- si, me imagino que si, habría tal vez intentado algo si no hubiera sido por mi relación con Sam y luego al haber regresado con Abby, el matrimonio de Neela... tal vez sin esos factores me habría aventurado a algo- contestó honestamente- bueno debo irme

Ray lo siguió con la mirada, era extraño de descifrar pero por primera vez había sentido en Luka a un rival, a un auténtico rival... trató de desechar esas ideas de su mente y mejor dedicarse a contemplar a Neela

- vuelve pronto, te necesito Neela... quiero estar contigo para siempre... quiero que sepas cuanto te amo

Recargó su cabeza contra la cama, mientras en el interior de Neela algo pasaba... era como si despertase de pronto, pero pronto se desilusionó... no podía abrir los ojos, no podía mover ni un pelo de su cabello, ni sus dedos, ni nada... eso la llenó de desesperación y de angustia... ¿por qué no se podía mover?... ¿por qué?... todo tenía los elementos de una terrible y desgarrante pesadilla

- hola Neela- saludó una voz en su cabeza

Neela se habría llevado un susto de muerte... su subconsciente era como un cuadro en blanco y ahí parado junto a ella estaba Michael Gallant...

- ¿M... Michael?- preguntó sorprendida  
- si, soy yo... sigues tan linda como siempre  
- ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿qué me pasa?  
- tuviste un accidente, debo decir que salvaste a una niña poniéndote en peligro

Eso era demasiado

- ¿estoy muerta?  
- no, pero llevas 2 meses en coma- informó Michael  
- ¿en coma?- repitió Neela- ¿pero entonces?  
- yo sólo vine porque quiero que despiertes, no es tu tiempo todavía  
- tampoco era el tuyo- exclamó ella ciertamente recelosa  
- mi destino estaba escrito... el tuyo se esta escribiendo, por cierto, creo que fuiste un poco literal con lo que te dije  
- ¿literal?  
- si, te dije que siguieras adelante y no es que me molesté pero, al menos podrías haber elegido a otro, no entiendo porque elegiste a Gates

Neela guardó silencio

- eso pensé... como sea, Meg también esta contenta  
- ¿con mi accidente?  
- no tontita, con que Gates se haya ido a Winsconsin  
- uhm  
- bien ahora debo irme, yo sólo puedo estar aquí por poco tiempo  
- ¿por qué?  
- porque no debería hablar contigo... tienes que seguir adelante y que yo sea lo que siempre he sido, un recuerdo

Iba a protestar Neela pero pronto se adivinó sóla... eso la desesperó más... se sentía como atrapada en su propio cuerpo, sin poder moverse, sin poder hablar... se sentía ciertamente desesperada... tampoco era consciente de lo que pasaba, de lo que había a su alrededor, no sabía si alguien estaba ahí, no sabía nada... deseaba tanto despertar que el no poder hacerlo le lastimaba hondamente

Ray alzó la mirada y sintió un vacío al ver que Neela no abría los ojos, ni siquiera parecía tener interés en despertar... eso lo lastimaba

- sin ti la vida no me importa Neela... ¿para que sirve la vida si tú no estás en ella?... por favor... por favor despierta... por mí, por nosotros

Besó su mano febrilmente y acarició sus mejillas que estaban muy pálidas, sus labios lucían exangües... no se parecía a la Neela que había conocido... pero igual él la amaba... y lo único que deseaba era tenerla junto a él...

_Si supieras que sin ti yo no sé ser feliz  
Si supieras que sin ti yo no sé sobrevivir  
Ya nada me importa ni los sueños  
Que parecen una estupidez  
Si no estoy contigo ¿para qué?  
Siendo medio loco, dando vueltas  
Y te buscó y no te puedo ver  
¿Para qué la vida?... ¿para qué?  
¿Para qué la vida?_

_Para Que La Vida - Enrique Iglesias_

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	6. Larga Ausencia

**

* * *

**

**N/A: corto, pero con sentimiento... bueno pa' que digo si me van a acabar linchando lol**

**Cap. 6: Larga Ausencia**

El tiempo que Neela llevaba en coma era demasiado para ser real... ya habían pasado 8 meses desde aquel accidente... 8 largos y dolorosos meses que se clavaban en la memoria pero que no podían parar el tiempo, nada podía parar el tiempo... la desesperanza de Ray se hacía mayor y no hacía nada por evitarlo... estaba cada día más destrozado... aunque fingía una sonrisa y optimismo, la verdad era que cada vez dudaba más y más que Neela fuera a despertar de nuevo... ya se había cansado de verla dormir, ya se había cansado de suplicarle... empezaba a creer que Neela se negaba a despertar para castigarlo... empezaba a creer que ella lo odiaba

- no me hagas esto- le dijo casi fuera de si- te he pedido de mil modos distintos que despiertes y simplemente me has ignorado... ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por ti... ya me cansé de eso Neela... ya no puedo más

No podría más si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de sus amigos, su vida se estaba volviendo tan gris que de no haber sido por las muestras de cariño, también se habría dejado morir lentamente... cerró los ojos y lloró sobre la cama mientras Neela sentía que algo pasaba y se lastimaba al darse cuenta de que no podía abrir los ojos, era tan patético, deseaba gritar, llorar, reír, de todo un poco... la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró la amiguita latina de Ray, puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo observó

- no tienes porque llorar ella no ha muerto  
- tiene 8 meses en coma, es demasiado tiempo

Tanya no dijo nada, simplemente observó a Ray con simpatía... él se puso en pie y la abrazó para seguir llorando, no podía evitar llorar, sabía que Neela aún no había muerto pero la esperanza comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente

- ya no llores, a ella no le gustaría verte así  
- ya no sé como me querría ver ella... a veces siento que no me quería tanto como decía

Para animarlo la chiquilla hizo un comentario que le arrancó una sonrisa a Ray... la joven río con más gana... el sonido de su risa llegó más fuerte a Neela, se metió a su subconsciente como si del veneno de una víbora se tratase... un sonido que irritó a Neela... ¿por qué alguien se reía?... no lo entendía... luego escuchó la voz de la joven y la identifico... eso la mortificó más todavía... minutos después le llegó la voz de Abby quien dijo algo y luego se rió... ¿por qué todos se reían?... ¿dónde estaba Ray?... ¿por qué no podía escucharlo?... en un minuto se sintió abandonada... sola... pensó que su vida se estaba vaciando y no había modo alguno de remediarlo...

- ¿de qué se ríen?- se preguntó angustiada- Ray ¿dónde estás?...

Entonces pensó que Ray no estaba ahí, no tendría porque estarlo... ellos no tenían una relación que ameritara su prescencia... le dolió darse cuenta de eso... tal vez Ray estuviera en su departamento... al lugar al que ella ya no volvería a ir, ya no podría estar en casa de nuevo... se consoló pensando que tal vez algún día, si Ray llegaba a recordarla miraría hacia el cielo y apenas consciente le preguntaría a la nada si no había nada ausente... tal vez ella debiera morir... estaba segura que Ray no lloraría por su ausencia, la habría olvidado, la había olvidado porque no estaba con ella...

- si él me olvidara- se dijo febrilmente- significa que fui poco importante, que fui insignificante para él... que nadie me va a echar de menos

Esa idea le lastimó hondamente... no quería dejar de ser importante para Ray, no quería que él se hubiese olvidado de ella... no podría soportarlo... primero desearía dejar de existir... sintió una gran agitación en su pecho... conenzó a respirar como con mucha agitación... y su pulso se aceleró grandemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... lágrimas que corrieron por las comisuras de sus ojos... s corazón comenzó a latir con tal fuerza que parecía que le podría estallar del pecho, era lo único que sentía, un golpeteo y la humedad en su cara...

- Ray... esta llorando- dijo la joven impresionada  
- Neela... Neela... Tanya ve por la dra. Lockhart

La joven salió corriendo y Ray trató como pudo calmar la agitación de Neela... pero no parecía funcionar, Abby entró y verificó que Neela comenzaba a entrar en una especie de shock, así que le suministró compresiones para controlar su organismo, Ray se sintió desconcertado, no entendía bien porque había ocurrido eso... luego todo pareció volver a la calma... excepto que los ojos de Neela seguían cerrados... era difícil decir si había o no salido del coma o si había vuelto a él con mayor fuerza... Ray lucía expectante... Abby revisó las pupilas

- intentémos hablarle  
- Neela- dijo Ray con la garganta seca- Neela despierta, por favor despierta...  
- vamos Neela tienes que despertar...

Entonces paso el milagro: los dedos de Neela comenzaron a moverse como si quisieran cerrarse... haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano Neela consiguió entreabrir los ojos... clavarlos en el techo, los sentía como arenosos, como pesados... era como si hubiese estado dormida 1000 años o algo así... de inmediato Abby le retiró el tubo que le habían puesto durante la crisis, Neela tosió violentamente y luego giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario hacia donde estaban sus amigos y cerró los ojos como si deseara entrar en el coma de nuevo, estaba confundida, se sentía perdida... no quería estar sóla, pero tampoco deseaba enfrentar a Ray... se sentía celosa... se sentía dolida... no sabía como debía sentirse, no sabía que actitud debía tomar, así que eligió el camino fácil, el camino que siempre siempre había elegido... su pecho subió y bajó agitadamente mientras lloraba bajito

- Neela- la llamó Abby- míranos, estamos aquí

Ella los ignoró

- ¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Ray tomando su mano, casi de forma inmediata ella la retiró y se ovilló en un lado de la cama  
- será mejor que llame a Psiquiatría- dijo Abby tentativamente  
- no llames a nadie- dijo Neela con voz que lastimaba sus cuerdas vocales luego de tanto tiempo de no usarla- quiero estar sola, sólo vayánse

Abby y Ray intercambiaron una mirada extrañada... Abby salió de la habitación, consciente de que sería mejor respetar los deseos de Neela y para comentarles a todos que acababa de despertar del coma... Ray por el contrario no se fue... se sentó a su lado en la cama, Neela cerró los ojos dudosa sobre que pensar

- véte- pidió- sólo véte  
- Neela mírame

Casi a regañadientes Neela se volvió y lo observó unos segundos, luego regresó a su terca posición original y deseó que él se fuera, porque no quería ilusionarse con su presencia sólo para volver a perderlo... Ray se sintió muy enojado... la actitud egoísta de Neela lo estaba lastimando... él se había quedado con ella para que no estuviera sola y ahora ella lo echaba de su lado

- vete- repitió Neela  
- eres experta en echarme de tu lado- dijo Ray dolido- siempre lo haces  
- déjame en paz  
- eso es lo que he hecho- exclamó Ray decididamente enfadado- te he intentado dejar y terminó volviendo a ti... ¿sabes que?... eres una lucha que perdí de antemano  
- vete con tu amiguita- dijo Neela en voz muy baja- olvídame y vete con ella

Aquellas palabras los lastimaban, Ray caminó hacia la puerta y salió dando un fuerte portazo que sólo atrajo las miradas de enfado y desaprobación de unas cuantas enfermeras pero no le importaba, no quería que nada le imporara... Neela escuchó la puerta y sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer, se quedó triste, sola, deprimida, como debía de haber estado siempre... al menos eso pensó... Ray caminó fuera del hospital, se había salido sin desear decirle nada a nadie y se dedicó a desahogar su frustración caminando... luego se detuvo y tomo aire... ciertamente no había esperado esa conducta por parte de Neela... luego se arrepintió de haberla obedecido... debatió mentalmente consigo unos minutos y regresó al hospital donde ella estaba

Se detuvo en la puerta, dudó sobre el siguiente movimiento... se quedó parado por un muy buen rato, preparó su puño para tocar pero luego lo bajó con desesperanza... no, ella no deseaba verlo, caminó lentamente lejos del cuarto...

_You won't cry for my abscence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?... Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing... me?_

_Missing - Evanescence_

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	7. Tiempo Muerto

**N/A: reviews please**

**Cap. 7: Tiempo Muerto**

Neela llevaba ya 3 semanas en el cuarto de Recuperación... había tenido que readaptarse lentamente a todo lo que había perdido, tenía que comer poco para que su estómago no lo resintiera, aunque le parecía un crimen tenía que dormir para recuperarse

- llevó 8 meses durmiendo- protestó cuando Abby le hizo saber que debía dormir  
- yo sé pero es necesario si quieres dejar este cuarto de hospital  
- ¿no hay otra opción?  
- no- Abby sonrió- realmente los doctores son los peores pacientes  
- ¿cómo esta Joe?- preguntó resignada  
- enorme, tengo algunas fotos de él ¿quieres verlas?  
- por favor

Abby sacó un paquete con fotos de Luka con el bebé, Joe ya tenía más de un año... un año y cuatro meses para ser exactos

- no puedo creer que haya estado durmiendo de enero a agosto- se quejó Neela mirando las fotos del bebé  
- al menos estas viva- le recordó Abby  
- si supongo que sí

La puerta se abrió y entro Luka con el bebé en brazos, Abby y Neela los miraron

- lo siento, alguien aquí quería decirte algo- dijo el croata a Abby  
- ¿qué pasa corazón?- le preguntó Abby a Joe  
- ma- fue la pequeña respuesta- ma má

Abby sonrió encantada... Neela también sonrió y se sintió como una extraña en medio de la felicidad de sus amigos

- su primera palabra- corroboró Luka  
- me alegro tanto- dijo Neela- deberían celebrar esto  
- Neela  
- este no es un buen lugar para Joe

Muy a regañadientes los esposos dejaron el cuarto, Neela suspiró al saberse sola y se acurrucó a un lado de la cama, clavó su mirada en los mosaicos del piso y deseó no haber lastimado a Ray... Ray... hacía mucho que no lo veía... lo echaba tanto de menos que en ese momento habría dado lo que fuese por estar con él, porque él la abrazara y la confortara pero eso no podía ser... después de todo ella lo había apartado de sí... sintió sus ojos humedecerse y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran cuesta abajo por sus mejillas... entonces escuchó la puerta y supo que alguien había entrado, supuso que sería una enfermera y sólo musitó

- vete por favor, quiero estar sola  
- ¿en verdad quieres eso?- preguntó una voz dólida a sus espaldas

Neela se congeló: era Ray, se secó el llanto y no dijo nada más... suspiró pausadamente y luego se dio la vuelta lentamente... lo observó, tenía un corte en el labio y un cardenal debajo del ojo, se alarmó

- ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó impresionada

Ray movió la cabeza negativamente y se le quedo viendo, Neela sintió su mirada fijamente y deseo que pudiera atravesar su cuerpo para leer su corazón... él se había quedado ahí parado, ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos...

- estás sangrando- observó Neela  
- estoy bien- repuso Ray mirando su sangre en sus dedos  
- ¿qué te pasó?- repitió preocupada  
- nada, no me paso nada, yo... - bajo las manos en actitud derrotada y se dio la vuelta haciendo ademán de salir del cuarto  
- Ray

Él la ignoró y salió del cuarto presurosamente, Neela se sintió estúpida y se quedó mirando la puerta hasta que sus lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, se obligó a no llorar y optó por fingir que el mundo seguía siendo de su interés leyendo una de las tantas revistas que Abby le había dejado... los artículos eran aburridos pero al menos la ayudaron a despejarse luego de la visita de Ray... ella lo había vuelto a lastimar, ya se estaba volviendo hobby y eso no estaba para nada bien...

Pasaron varios días durante los cuales Ray no se apareció para nada, eso turbaba a Neela... aquel día en particular Abby estaba con ella mirando unos recortes cuando salió a relucir el tema

- ¿has visto a? - Neela se interrumpió luego observó a Abby elocuente  
- ¿Ray?- Neela asintió - tiene doble turno  
- ¿por qué?- se extrañó Neela  
- para cubrir a Pratt- explicó Abby- porque en general tiene turno en el día, dice que quiere la noche libre para...  
- ¿para?- la apuró Neela la ver que no se animaba a continuar  
- para nada, olvídalo, son cosas de Ray

Esa explicación no dejo a la hindú satisfecha pero tuvo que conformarse... Abby la observó con pena, en realidad si sabía el motivo de Ray pero él le había rogado que no dijera nada, sabía que cada noche Ray subía al cuarto de Neela sólo para verla dormir, se sentaba a su lado y la contemplaba dormir, pero no quería que Neela lo supiera y Abby no quería interferir entre sus problemas

- él no ha venido a verme- dijo Neela con pena

Abby se calló no sabía si era queja, pregunta, o que

- se ha olvidado de mí- siguió Neela- alguna vez fuimos amigos  
- antes de que Michael muriera y tú empezaras a salir con Tony  
- tú fuiste la que me dijo que era algo humano y hermoso- exclamó la hindú ofendida- ¿ya se te olvido?  
- esta bien pudo haber sido mi culpa pero luego te enteraste de su compromiso con Meg y Sarah y de todos modos seguiste con él  
- no sabía que Sarah fuera su hija, además él me dijo que las cosas con Meg ya no funcionaban... yo sólo quería sentirme protegida  
- Ray siempre te dio su apoyo- observó Abby  
- yo no podía querer su apoyo... me sentía culpable... lo quería hacer culpable... nunca debí aceptar vivir con él en primer lugar... nunca debí  
- pero lo hiciste ¿que podías hacer?  
- por eso puse distancia entre nosotros... luego murió Michael y yo sentí que lo había traicionado, que le había sido infiel... por eso lo alejé... luego ese día en el bar, yo quería olvidar  
- un segundo ¿que día? eso no lo habías dicho

Neela suspiró

- en Ike's, el día que operaron a Joe, yo me fui a beber, había ahí dos tipos, estabamos bebiendo yo me quise ir y ellos dijeron que me iban a llevar, a la salida nos encontramos a Tony y a Zadro, Tony se ofreció a llevarme y yo me fui con él luego uno de esos tipos me llamó, bueno me insultó y Tony lo golpeó... fue un buen gancho- sonrió Neela- llegamos al departamento y lo besé... luego me sentí extraña pero pensé que no lo volvería a ver  
- te equivocaste  
- cuando supe que era interno me quería morir, no sabía como evitarlo... después supongo que comencé a verlo como una ruta de escape a mis problemas... hasta que murió Meg... lo elegí a él porque él era de un modo u otro ajeno a mí... no me sentía tan culpable como me habría sentido si hubiera decidido estar con Ray...  
- que puedo decir  
- yo nunca pude querer a Gates, sólo era algo pasional para ambos y se sentía bien... por eso no me sentía tan extraña...  
- ¿y con Ray?  
- Ray es o fue mi mejor amigo... todo estaría bien pero... yo lo eché a perder el día que me enamoré de él...

Abby guardó silencio como si meditara en una buena solución para su amiga

- supongo que él lo sabe  
- se lo dije pero no se si me cree... sólo sé que si alguna vez sintió lo mismo por mí yo me encargué de matar esos sentimientos... Abby me siento mal al verlo lastimado... por favor dime que le paso...  
- no se lo quiso decir a nadie Neela, lo siento- se disculpó ella honestamente

El buscapersonas de la doctora castaña comenzó a sonar

- lo siento, viene un Trauma  
- esta bien... gracias por oírme

Abby hizo un gesto con la mano y salió del cuarto... Neela se quedó con la cabeza recargada sobre la pared... con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer su rostro... abrió los ojos y pensó en ponerse en pie... no quería seguir en esa condenada cama... echó los pies al piso y lo sintió frío... suspiró y se puso en pie... se seguía sintiendo muy débil

- deja eso o te harás daño- la regañó una voz en la puerta

Neela se volvió y tan sorprendida como estaba dio un paso en falso y Ray la tomó entre sus brazos para que no se lastimara... se observaron unos minutos y ella bajo la mirada

- ayúdame a caminar- le pidió- por favor  
- bueno pero apóyate en mí

Ella así lo hizo, caminaron un rato por la habitación en silencio, sintiendo el contacto del otro... sin romper el encanto... luego él la condujo a la cama para que descansara pero sin saber como, ambos cayeron en ella en una situación comprometedora, Ray encima de Neela quien sintió su corazón desbordarse al sentir su presencia, se perdían en los ojos del otro... y sucedió lo previsible... sus labios se unieron en un beso que ambos venían necesitando... un beso que los llevaba al cielo, que los hacía sentirse vivos, Neela acarició el rostro de Ray cuando se separaron y no dejo que él dijera nada, lo silenció con un nuevo beso y él se resignó... se quedaron callados por un largo rato

Luego Ray se incorporó y la ayudo a acomodarse en la cama... se observaron y Ray salió del cuarto sin decir nada, Neela lo observó irse más confundida que al principio... no se arrepentía de haberlo besado y sin embargo sentía que había precipitado las cosas... sus ideas daban vueltas demasiado rápido...

_And I will love you baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst  
And the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you... always_

_Always - Bon Jovi_

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	8. No Más Secretos

N/A: I'm back... jejejejeje a ver que tal

**Cap. 8: No Más Secretos**

Lluvia... las gotas trémulas vacilaban en el borde superior del cristal... una gotita regordeta había captado la atención de Neela quien observaba intensamente el momento en que la gota de agua no aguantó más la presión de sus compañeras sobre de ella y se arrojó al vacío trazando un camino en el vidrio del departamento... miles de gotas seguían su ejemplo... la gente en la calle corría cubriendo sus cabeza con un portafolios, con una prenda de ropa... con lo que fuera para no mojarse... el cielo lucía nublado, triste... como un asombroso análogo a los sentimientos de Neela...

Con los ojos cerrados y reprimiendo cualquier otro gesto, ella suspiró... un largo, profundo y consternado suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras sus ojos se tornaban húmedos y vidriosos... reprochando mentalmente su debilidad emocional contuvo el llanto... secó con sus temblorosos dedos las lágrimas que pendían de sus pestañas... no deseaba que Ray fuera a llegar y la viera llorar así que hizo el camino a su habitación en silencio... cerró la puerta dando un portazo y se sentó en el borde de la cama... luego se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la misma observando el techo...

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido luego de que le hubieran dado el alta del hospital, pero aún no podía volver al trabajo, eso la molestaba un poco, si bien no se animaba a decir nada... Ray se había portado muy bien con ella... le había dicho que volviera al departamento para que estuviera más cómoda y ella había accedido... se esforzaban por encontrar el muro de división y romperlo para que su amistad volviera... su mente recapituló los días pasados

_FLASHBACK  
Cuando el neurólogo dijo que ella podía ya irse puesto que todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, Neela pensó que todo sería bueno en adelante... se sentía satisfecha ya que a últimas fechas había comenzado a odiar su estadía en Recuperación por considerarla fuera de lugar, Abby y Ray insistían en que era por su bien, pero ella no quería oír hablar nada más..._

_- sólo quiero irme- dijo firmemente  
- tómalo con calma necesitas - dijo Abby  
- no digas 'descansar' es algo que he hecho por varios meses- pidió Neela  
- pronto esto no será nada más que una pesadilla- afirmó Ray  
- ¿a dónde irás? - preguntó Abby de improviso  
- no lo sé, a mi casa supongo- repuso Neela con naturalidad  
- ¿tú sola?- la idea no pareció agradar a Abby ni a Ray  
- no tengo otro lugar a donde más ir- musitó pensativamente_

_Ambos se observaron como intentando evaluar la posibilidad de llamar a Psiquiatría, ninguno hizo otro comentario... luego Abby dijo algo que sonaba como que tenía que ver a un paciente o algo por el estilo y Ray observó fijamente a Neela en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado_

_- puedes venir a mi departamento- sugirió como si se le acabara de ocurrir  
- ¿es una invitación?  
- no lo sé... sólo...- guardó silencio- tu habitación esta como la dejaste- le dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja_

_El día que abandono el hospital o al menos, su calidad de paciente, Ray la conducía en la silla de ruedas, aunque eso no la hacía feliz, pero no podía oponerse porque eran políticas del hospital... todos gritaron emocionados cuando los vieron salir del elevador... _

_- hola extraña- saludó Sam - es bueno verte  
- los extrañe chicos- dijo Neela sonrojada  
- nosotros también- dijo Luka y dibujo una sonrisa, Neela le regresó el gesto  
- oye Neela te llegó esto- dijo Frank alcanzándole un paquete_

_Neela lo abrió, contenía una muñeca de cerámica y una carta enrollada, también una nota colgando del papel burbuja que cubría a la muñeca_

_- ¿quién lo manda?  
- traía sello postal de Wisconsin- dijo Jerry y todos observaron a Neela  
- es un presente de Tony y Sarah, dice que también los ha extrañado especialmente a ti Greg- dijo Neela sonriendo con más ganas  
- ¿leerás la carta?  
- no con ustedes delante- dijo Abby recordando lo que ellos habían hecho- y si se te ocurre destruir esa carta hazlo lejos de este par- le recomendó a Neela- no es agradable que todo mundo conozca lo que te mandan decir  
- lo tomaré en cuenta Abby- dijo Neela y luego salió con Ray guiándola en la silla de ruedas  
- ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Ray evidentemente molesto por lo de la carta  
- por favor_

_Neela se sintió halagada por ese tonito acusador en voz de Ray... pero sabía que no tenían que ser necesariamente 'celos'... como fuera dejo que la tomara entre sus brazos para entrar al departamento... la depositó suavemente en el sillón y ninguno dijo nada... Ray le ofreció comida... ella aceptó pero durante ese lapso tampoco fueron capaces de romper el silencio que se había formado, desde entonces no tenían mucho de que hablar  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Un golpeteó en el vidrio la trajó a la realidad... la lluvía había aumentado su intensidad y con ella cayó la fría noche... Neela suspiró y abrazó una almohada... dudaba... quería dormirse puesto que se sentía agotada de pensar... pero quería esperar a Ray... quería estar despierta para él... quería hacerle compañía y escuchar con atención todo lo que dijera sobre los pacientes, puesto que era su único tema de conversación... aunque también habían recuerdos... como la noche en que él le grabó el programa, o las noches de desvelos mirando "La Profecía" o "El Exorcista", los bellos momentos transcurridos... fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido... como dos personas discutiendo... se alarmó y se puso en pie... reconoció la voz de Ray y oyó como que abría la puerta

- bueno no sé que más quieras- le oyó decir  
- quiero estar contigo- expresaba una voz femenina y joven- no puedo volver a casa  
- tú sabes que no te puedes quedar  
- ¿por ella o por ti?  
- por nuestro bien... no creas que se me olvidan los mensajes- dijo Ray con palpable sarcasmo

Una pausa... luego Ray volvió a hablar

- no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo algo molesto  
- antes te encantaba  
- bueno, eso fue antes... espera... ¿estás loca?- la puerta se quedó abierta y la voz de Ray se perdió

Cuando pasaron los minutos y Ray no subía, Neela se angustió... supo que algo no estaba bien y salió de la casa, tomó las llaves, cerró la puerta y bajo casi corriendo... antes de llegar a la calle escuchó un coche acelerar y poco falto para que se cayera ante su prisa... la lluvía había retomado su fuerza pero eso no importaba, Neela vio a Ray tratando dificultosamente de ponerse en pie y se acercó a él con el rostro humedecido, no se sabía si por la lluvia o por el llanto

- Ray ¿qué te han hecho?- preguntó tomando su rostro con sus manos

Se fijó en los golpes y le dio un beso en la frente, acto seguido lo ayudó a ponerse en pie... Ray se apoyó en ella y subieron a su casa... ambos empapados, pero ninguno preocupado por la lluvia en realidad... Ray se sentó reprimiendo un gesto que hizo sospechar a la cirujana de golpes en el abdomen, ella quitó el cabello de la frente de su amado y observó el corte debajo del ojo y los golpes en las mejillas y cuello... había sangre...

- ahora mismo te trataré esos golpes- dijo y corrió hacia el baño por el botiquín

Se arrodilló frente a Ray y le pasó un trapo con hielo mientras empapaba un algodón para cauterizar una herida abierta en el cuello

- ay- se quejó Ray haciendo un gesto  
- lo siento, pero quédate quieto... sabes bien como arde esto  
- gracias  
- necesitarás un par de puntos  
- no tengo miedo

Neela sonrió y procedió a atenderlo con profesionalismo... hasta ese momento notaron lo empapados que en verdad estaban, aunque no parecía molestarles... Ray clavó sus ojos en Neela y luego los bajó como si se avergonzara de algo... ella le tomó el rostro con una mano y le obligó a que le sostuviera la mirada, todo el miedo se estaba esfumando... sólo quedó una confesión... de algún modo sus labios se rozaron y luego de unos segundos se hallaron profundizando el beso que los hacía olvidar todo lo ocurrido... Neela se separó con gentileza

- ¿por qué te han lastimado?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente  
- no es necesario saberlo  
- ¿no confías en mí?

Su mirada entristecida desinfló a Ray quien suspiró

- ¿recuerdas ese sobre?  
- si  
- era una advertencia... alguien me quería lejos de Tanya... pero yo decidí ignorar esa advertencia  
- ¿ella estuvo aquí hoy?  
- si, supongo que su exnovio se cansó de mí... supongo que se obsesionó demasiado con ella...  
- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
- no quería escucharte decir que era peligroso... supongo que nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena  
- excepto porque esto ya te había ocurrido con el padre de Zoe- sonrió Neela con timidez luego lo observó seria- tuve miedo... si yo te perdiera  
- no me has perdido  
- si te perdiera mi vida perdería todo el sentido... Ray sabes bien que te amo- dicho eso se sonrojó y bajó la mirada

Ray la contempló unos instantes y luego la acercó gentilmente hacia él para besarla nuevamente...

- yo también te amo Neela... siempre lo he hecho... durante 8 meses sufrí tu ausencia y

Esta vez fue Neela quien lo calló con un beso... la lluvia seguía cayendo por la ventana...

_No tengas miedos ni dudas (este amor es demasiado bueno)  
Que tú serás mi mujer (yo te pertenezco todo entero)  
Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto, para que vivas en él _

Yo Te Amo - Chayanne

**Continuará Beautiful Disgrace**


	9. Una Oportunidad

**N/A: esto fue lo mejor que salió ya mi mente no da para más, lo siento mucho**

**Cap. 9: Una Oportunidad**

Sus labios unidos y sus respiraciones entremezcladas eran una prueba bastante tangible de lo mucho que se querían... de lo mucho que en verdad querían decirse... aunque el momento no era exactamente el mejor... Ray acababa de ser golpeado y en ese momento Neela se había separado para mirarle las heridas que pudiera tener en el abdomen... para eso él se quitó la playera y dejo al descubierto un tórax y un abdomen más marcados de lo que Neela recordaba

- bonitos pectorales- sonrió visiblemente alegre

Con sus ojos recorrió la piel con total libertad, sintiendo por primera vez que era correcto lo que su corazón dictaba... luego demoro la mirada en unos golpes y tomando un paño con hielo lo acercó a esa piel que adoraba y que tembló al tacto

- esta frío- objetó Ray dibujando una media sonrisa  
- tu piel esta demasiado... - se calló- ¿no te irás a resfríar?  
- nos hemos de resfriar juntos, en todo caso- suspiró Ray aunque la idea no parecía molestarle

En lugar de responder Neela se dedicó a palpar los costados y luego dejó que sus manos trazaran caminos silenciosos buscando algo que no estuviera en su lugar y también disfrutando del contacto

- parece que no tienes nada roto- declaró luego de 10 minutos  
- parece que tus manos subieron y bajaron demasiadas veces

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse mientras sentían un repentino golpe de calor saliendo de algún lugar dentro de ellos y que se oponía al frío producido por la lluvia... cuando abrió los ojos Neela sonrió... podía sentir los brazos de Ray abrazando su cintura apegados como si no desearan dejarla ir... se dio vuelta y lo observó... apenas podía creer que estuvieran juntos, era como un sueño... un bello y maravilloso sueño, se fijó en los golpes de su cuerpo y suspiró mientras pasaba sus dedos por el contorno de las heridas como una caricia sutil que no deseaba lastimar a su amado... luego se safó del abrazo y se puso en pie... se sentía deseosa de observar la vida con otros ojos... como si todo se reflejara por casualidad... como observaba la vida desde el accidente... había aprendido a valorar lo que había estado a punto de perder...

Ya había amanecido... sin embargo las gotas seguían cayendo en una suerte de suicidio en masa por el borde de la ventana... Neela observaba esa caída con un embeleso propio de una niña pequeña, sentada en el bordecillo, dibujando con su índice un garabato, mientras el sol se dibujaba tímidamente por el horizonte... apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal y perdió su mirada en el paisaje matutino respirando pausadamente... la bata que cubría su pequeño cuerpo dejó que el frío se colara por la tela haciéndola tiritar visiblemente, pero ni siquiera por eso se retiró de su puesto... entonces sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura y giró el cuello

- has despertado- comentó en tono gentil- te veías tan lindo durmiendo

Observó que Ray sólo llevaba una sábana mal enrollada en la cintura pero eso no parecía afectarle... se dieron un beso fugaz en los labios...

- te extrañé- repusó Ray- no debías haberte levantado  
- quería mirar el amanecer- se excusó Neela  
- ¿ya lo has visto?

Neela sonrió en forma de respuesta y Ray le dio un beso más prolongado mientras le devolvía la sonrisa con picardía... él la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó con ella hacia el cuarto mientras ella cerraba la puerta con su pie como adivinando las intenciones del doctor... fue una entrega total... con la tímidez de la primera vez... con la entrega de la última... sentir sus cuerpos y sus almas fusionados no tenía comparación con nada que hubieran sentido antes... sus labios estaban ocupados devorándose mutuamente mientras en cada centímetro de su piel vibraban la sensibilidad, la pasión... el deseo... el amor...

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y a duras penas podía atrapar el aire logrando manipularlo para que fuese respirado antes de seguir con el vaivén de besos y caricias, se conocían demasiado como para dejarse decepcionados... nada faltaba... un grito escapó de los labios de Neela mientras sentía a Ray, de nuevo, dentro de ella... sudaban... pero no parecían querer dar tregua...

- te amo Ray- logró articular dificultosamente  
- te amo- fue la respuesta

Después del doble derroche de pasión y amor se dejaron caer adormecidos y abrazados en el lecho... dejando que el reino del sueño los atrapara y los mantuviera presos para recuperarse de semejante experiencia... no despertaron hasta que el sol estuvo muy alto en el cielo iluminando benéficamente el derredor... Neela abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos por culpa de la luz que entraba por la ventana y se fijo en el reloj, le dio un beso a Ray en los labios para despertarlo

- ¿seguro que no tienes turno temprano?- preguntó medio adormilada todavía  
- plenamente

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Luego de esa noche pasaron muchas lunas más... todas llenas con intensidad... con entrega... con el amor que sentían desde hacía tanto tiempo... Neela estaba muy contenta, jamás pensó que su vida pudiera mejorar tanto... que Ray pudiera ser completamente suyo... recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de él cerrando los ojos... disfrutando del latir de su corazón... Ray besó su cabeza tiernamente...

- ¿qué piensas?- preguntó luego de un rato  
- en nosotros... te amo  
- yo también... - se besaron fugazmente y regresaron a su posición original

Guardaron silencio varios minutos

- Ray  
- uhm  
- tengo que decirte algo  
- ¿qué pasa?

Neela se mordió el labio como analizando lo que debía decir... luego clavó su mirada en Ray

- vamos a tener un bebé- explicó y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ray  
- ¿cuánto tiempo?- fue la única pregunta  
- 2 meses de gestación

Ray sonrió más todavía y agachandose besó suavemente el vientre de su mujer... su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra... luego se puso en pie y tomándola cariñosamente entre sus brazos, fundió su boca con la de ella en un beso profundo y deseado...

Si, definitivamente las cosas siempre irían mejor... ahora más que nunca

**Beautiful Disgrace**


End file.
